


Science Project

by letyourwordsout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letyourwordsout/pseuds/letyourwordsout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had won first place, and yet, John never cared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Project

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing a second chapter for Dean... We'll see. Comment if you want.  
> Stay fabulous.

Sammy Winchester was in the third grade, when he finally received his first science project, despite all of the moving around. He took pride in discovering what type of rocks in the ground around the motel were the densest. He made a large poster board about it, and left it open in the kitchen, with the bright blue first place ribbon in an easily viewable spot, in an effort to prove to his father and older brother that he was smart, and big. He hadn't needed any help.

But when John came home, he smelled kind of funny, and when he approached his youngest son, Sam couldn't quite understand why he smelled so /awful/, like the stuff he often drank out of those glass bottles in the fridge. When his dad saw the project he sighed,

"Finally, you're done with the damn thing," and he broke down the poster board to shove in the trash can, the bright blue ribbon going down as well.

Sam wiped the look of shock off of his face. "Sorry, Dad," he whispered and ran to his bed, crawling in next to Dean, who was looking something up for a case. He wiped the tears away discreetly on the sheets and curled up even tighter. Dad was never going to care-not about him, and certainly not about his school work. As long as he doesn't die, or get Dean hurt, or sic the police or CPS on them, Dad didn't seem to care about Sammy at all. He would just have to stop being so stupid, and stop trying to get his dad to be proud of him. He's proud of Dean. That's it. He took a deep breath and nodded.

He could be big and strong like Dean one day. And even if Dad would never be proud of him, at least Dean wouldn't be stuck looking out for him any more.


End file.
